nickelodeon_rugratsfandomcom-20200214-history
Betty Deville
Elizabeth "Betty" Giselle-DeVille (born in March 21, 1959) is Phil and Lil's mother and also the wife of Howard. She is very nice, but also tends to speak in a strong voice. Even though they outwardly seem to be opposites, Betty and Didi are very good friends. She comes off as a tough and energetic yet tomboyishly beautiful woman, always giving a friendly-but-painful back slap, and fawns over her twins. She loves a good cup of coffee and is always quick with a witty comment. The character seems to be into sports (as she used to be a pro-wrestler) and always wears a blue headband. She is voiced by Kath Soucie, who also voices Belinda, Phil, and Lil. Description Betty is considered a loud, energetic, tough, athletic, but friendly and likable lady. She plays as a sort of ruffian in comparison to her husband Howard who is more quiet and soft spoken. Betty considers herself a feminist, and wears a purple shirt with the symbol for "female" on it. Her big brother, Freddie, wears a shirt identical to hers but has the male symbol on it instead. In All Grown Up!, she works with Chas at the Java Lava Coffee House, and also helps Principal Pangborn with the school's soccer team, which Phil and Lil are a part of. Despite their age difference, Betty deeply loves Howard and her children. Betty met Howard when she finished college in 1982, and she immediately started dating him. They got married 5 years later, right after Stu and Didi's wedding, and they renewed their vows in 2001 in Runaround Susie. Looks Betty has peach skin, brown hair and pink lips. She wears green earrings, a purple-and-orange shirt with the female symbol on it, blue jeans, orange socks, blue and green sneakers and a blue headband. She has a very large build. In All Grown Up, she keeps her headband and wears a sea green dress shirt, purple pants, a gold bracelet, and blue and white sneakers. Appearances Betty has appeared in many episodes of Rugrats and All Grown Up!. Her first appearance was in Tommy's First Birthday. She goes on to make even more recurring appearances in the spin-off series All Grown Up!, running the coffee house with Chas. Gallery You can find the Betty DeVille gallery here. Trivia *In the episode Mother's Day, it is revealed that she used to breastfeed Phil and Lil when they were under a year old, though, being that it aired on Nick, it could not explicitly be shown (i.e her shirt wasn't lifted) nor directly referenced verbally. Lil describes it as "when mommy fed us the old way". *In the All Grown Up! episode TP+KF, she is shown to be a Halloween prankster, and disapproves of no fun. *Betty was born in 1959, but she's older than Didi by ten months. *Betty drives a blue 2-door 4x4 SUV in later episodes (after Rugrats in Paris: The Movie; seen in ''A Rugrats Kwanzaa'') and continues to drive this vehicle in All Grown Up!. It is a generic but has styling cues from a 1986-1991 Chevrolet K5 Blazer, a 1986-1990 Chevrolet S-10 Blazer, a 1987-1991 Ford Bronco, and a 1991-1993 Dodge Ramcharger. In All Grown Up!, it resembles a 1969-1972 Chevrolet K5 Blazer, but has modern features like an alarm system. *According to her daughter in Rat Traps, the only name Betty could think of that rhymed with "Phil" (besides "Bill" or "Jill") was "Lil." *Betty regularly helps Chas at the Java Lava. *She is the assistant coach for the Jim Jr. High soccer team.